


Do the Puzzle Shuffle

by darkgirl11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universes, Innocent Yugi, Joey and Yugi friendship, M/M, Promposal, Puzzleshipping, Songfic, Yami to the rescue, Yugi cries a lot, Yugi gets beat up, Yugi is a danger magnet, Yugi is a princess, bad boy Yami, badass Yugi, flower child Yugi, gangster Yami, high school moments, holiday themed one, puppyshipping - Freeform, some about breakups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Basically an iPod shuffle sort of thing where ten random songs are chosen and a very short story/semi short story is written about them! There are ten songs per chapter and all the songs are from various genres! Many different universes here so they don't all just revolve around dueling!Main pairing:  puzzleshipping with a little dash of puppyshipping here and there





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of these short stories relate to the other just in case anyone was wondering! I'd recommend listening to the song while you read because you might be able to understand where I was coming from with the alternate universes for some of them! Some of them have references to episodes so be aware! I hope you enjoy! :)

**1\. BBBFF from My Little Pony (Forgive me but I needed to get this song out of my head) Yugi & Joey, slight puzzleshipping & puppyshipping**

 

Yugi marked off another day on his and Yami’s shared calendar. It was another week that Joey had been away with Kaiba on a business trip. Only one more month until his best friend would be back. Kaiba was going to be away for business for a couple months and offered his lover the option of coming with him, to which Joey had accepted.

 

Yugi supported his best friend in his decision to go around the world with Kaiba promoting his business. Yet, there was a small part of him that screamed for Joey to stay. He had ignored that scream and instead sent his friend off with the hug of a lifetime and a smile from ear to ear. Yugi remembered waving to his friend, watching as he walked down the terminal to Kaiba’s private jet. Yugi remembered the stream of tears flowing down both of their faces as they gave their last glances at each other.

 

Joey was Yugi’s best friend. They had been through everything together; duels, boys, Yugi losing his soul, Joey then losing his soul, literally everything. Joey being away affected him greatly. Sure, he had Yami there but it wasn’t the same. No one would be able to replace his best friend. Yes, Yugi did communicate with Joey while he was away but the time zones were always different and Joey could never really talk for long.

 

“What are you thinking about, aibou?”

 

“I… I still just can’t believe he’s gone.”

 

“He’ll be back in a month.”

 

“You’re missing the point, Yami.”

 

Yami’s eyes widened at the slight attitude he detected in Yugi. Yugi looked away, clearly upset with himself for speaking to Yami in such a manner. Yami took no offense this time only because he knew how much Joey’s absence left him frustrated and alone. Yami had tried his best but he was no Joey.

 

“Tell me about him.”

 

“Yami, you know what he’s like.”

 

“No, the bond you two share. Tell me about it.”

 

Yugi looked over at his other half and gave a slight smile as he slowly started to speak, “When I was just a kid I found it rather silly to see how many other people I could meet… I had my games and puzzles to play so I didn’t know I’d ever need other people to make my life complete… but there was one person that I cared for and I knew that he’d be there for me…”

 

Tears started to flood into Yugi’s eyes as he choked out, “My big brother… my best friend… we did everything together… he taught me how to believe in myself and… besides dueling we never really had a fight… we shared our hopes… we shared our dreams… I miss him more than I realized…”

 

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi, allowing his lover to cry into his chest. Yami sighed softly, he hated seeing Yugi like this. He had no idea Joey meant that much to him. He knew they were best friends but Yugi considered him to be a big brother. The words Yugi spoke caused his breath to hitch, “Even though he’s so far away I hope that he will stay my big brother… my best friend forever…”

 

“With a bond like the one you two share, you’ll always be with each other forever.”

 

* * *

 

 

**2\. Bad Girlfriend by Anne-Marie – puzzleshipping**

Yami was a bad boyfriend and he knew it. Yugi was a good boyfriend and Yami knew he didn’t deserve him. Yami was the resident “bad boy” in their dueling group, despite Joey’s attempt to say it was him even when no one believed him. Yugi was a being of pure innocence and no one wanted anything to taint it… Yami couldn’t help but taint him a little bit.

 

When Yami got his own body he wasn’t smart with it. He was reckless and often got himself in trouble with people getting called a “fuck boy” and just an overall bad person. Yami didn’t mean to hurt people, he actually felt remorse for the bad decisions he made. He felt the most remorse when he would behave badly after he had gotten together with Yugi.

 

All of their friends had warned Yugi not to get involved with Yami but he didn’t listen. He saw the good in Yami and he was the only one who could really see the good in him. Yami didn’t even see the good in himself after he hurt Yugi for the first time. He was drunk out of his mind and had made out with a woman at the bar. Yugi had been devastated but that was only the start.

 

Yami felt terrible about everything. He hated how badly he was hurting Yugi but he didn’t want to let him go because he was the best he ever had. Yugi was amazing to him and as much as he tried to be good back it never worked. Yami was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. He didn’t deserve someone as perfect as Yugi.

 

“What’s wrong, Yami? Are you feeling okay? Do you need me to get you anything?”

 

“Why do you stay with me? I’m a bad boyfriend.”

 

“What do you mean? I love you, Yami.”

 

Frustration filled Yami, why couldn’t Yugi hate him? Anyone else would! Yami stood up and stated angrily, “I’m a bad boyfriend, Yugi! You cancel plans for me and I cancel ours on you! I’ll tell you I’ll be back early and I don’t get in till two! You’ll ask me where I’ve been and I’ll tell you something vague! Your friends keep on telling you to leave me because I’m crazy!”

 

“I’ve done some things you can’t forgive and I don’t want you to get used to it.”

 

“Yami-“

 

The taller male sighed as he continued, “You tell me your birthday and I forgot again. You make me dinner and I walk in with take out. You trust me with your deck and I mess up your cards. If you stay with me I’m just going to break your heart…”

 

Yugi sat down on the couch while Yami chose to stay standing. Tears fell down both of their faces as Yugi spoke softly, “Don’t forget how you don’t think it’s cheating if you’re drunk and kissing women… I’m one in a million, no… more like in a billion… I know what I’m worth but I can’t help but want you.”

 

Yami got on his knees in front of his lover and made Yugi look him in the eyes as he said, “You should be with someone who’s always going to wake up with you… someone that’s always going to tell you the truth and not lie to you like I do… you should be with someone else, someone that is not myself… you know I’m not good for your health an everyone else can tell… I’m a bad boyfriend.”

 

The smaller male grabbed Yami’s sleeve when he tried to get up and walk away. They didn’t say a word, they just looked into each other’s eyes. Yami felt his heart breaking when he heard Yugi whisper something.

 

“I knew you were bad but I thought you were going to be good to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

**3\. Give Love by Andy Grammer – puzzleshipping**

Yami knew everyone in school, despite many people not thinking a popular bad boy like him would. Yami wasn’t as bad as everyone thought he was. Yet, Yami noticed that there was someone walking in the halls that he hadn’t seen before. He looked too young to be in high school and when Yami thought about it he actually looked a lot like himself.

 

This boy was so small but Yami could tell he had a slender body with curves in all the right places. He gave off a child-like innocence despite being eighteen. Yami also noticed how he wore a flower crown in his perfectly combed star shaped hair. It made him look absolutely stunning in Yami’s opinion. He was like a ray of sunshine every time he smiled or when he spoke. He was so kind, smiling and telling everyone around him to have a nice day.

 

“Wow, you sure look a lot like me! I hope you have a nice day!”

 

“Uh, thank you.”

 

Yami just blinked in confusion, that was oddly kind. It was their first interaction and Yami was determined for it to not be their last. Yami spent the whole day thinking about this mystery flower child. He didn’t even know the kid’s name! Damn it, he knew he should have asked the boy for his name but he just stammered like a child!

 

As Yami was walking out of the school he could’ve sworn he heard that boy’s voice. He shook off the thought and kept on his way until he froze when he heard the sound of someone getting beaten up. He turned to see the blonde boy getting lifted up by the collar of his shirt and then punched in the face. The boy wasn’t even doing anything to stop it, he was just letting himself get hurt. Yami had to stop them.

 

“Enough! You better leave him alone before I fuck you bitches up!”

 

“Y-Yami! Come on, guys, we better get out of here!”  


“You better run you pussy ass bitches!”

 

Yami looked down to see the boy struggling to get onto his knees so that he could eventually stand. He had gotten beaten up pretty badly, considering how he had bruises starting to form all over his face. He had a black eye that was already starting to turn puffy. Yami watched as the boy settled for just sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. The boy smiled up at the taller male.

 

“So your name’s Yami? It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yugi.”

 

“Why’d you just let them hit you like that? Why didn’t you fight back?”

 

Yugi motioned for Yami to sit beside him, to which Yami did. Through everything Yami noticed that Yugi never lost that smile on his face. The smaller boy answered, “My mother was a sunshine soldier… every day was a dream come true. She said that we were blessed by the breath inside us and I believed her words so I wanted to become a sunshine soldier like her.”

 

Sunshine soldier? So that’s why he wore the flower crown and he was so nice to everyone. Yugi looked Yami in the eyes as he said with the warmest of smiles, “She told me I’m definitely going to have some very hard days but she said she’d be right here for me.”

 

He put a hand over his heart and that’s when Yami understood that his mother was dead. Yami gasped when Yugi grabbed his hand and said, “She told me before she went that there was one thing I should know… she told me she gives love to all of her people, all of her people need love so she gives some because in the end the love we take has got nothing on the love we make… so give love.”

 

Yami smiled at the boy beside him and stated, “You’re gonna be a light in a cold world, Yugi. For someone so small you’ve got extra love pumping up in your veins. You know, to the people feeling down and empty, you’ve got so much love that you gotta give it away.”

 

Those words Yami spoke made Yugi’s heart beat faster than he was used to but he liked the feeling. Yami stood up and reached a hand out for Yugi to grab, and he grabbed it quickly. They held hands the entire way home, smiles on both of their faces.

 

The next day, people found them walking into school hand in hand. What really caught the people’s attention was the fact that Yami had a flower crown in his hair as well. Together they walked down the hallway with smiles on their faces telling everyone to have a nice day. If anyone asked Yami why he suddenly had a change in heart he would give them a smile and say two words.

 

“Give love.”

 

* * *

 

 

**4\. Changes by xxxtentacion RIP – puzzleshipping**

This was the first time in a long time that Yugi felt like he didn’t know who Yami was anymore. He didn’t understand what was making Yami act this way. They were in the middle of a duel, Yami versus Rafael. Absolutely nothing was on the line but all of Yami’s buttons were pressed to the point where none of his decisions made sense. The monster cards he had created such bonds with could even sense that he wasn’t the same.

 

Nothing was on the line. There was nothing at stake in this duel yet Yami felt otherwise. Yugi watched from their shared soul room as Yami lost his composure during the duel. Yugi didn’t want to get involved if Yami was going to be this way. He had hoped that he could lay low but that wasn’t the case when he saw Yami pull out _that_ card. Yami held it out and was seriously about to play the card.

 

“No, Yami! You can’t play that card!”

 

Yugi had burst out of their soul room and latched himself onto his lover’s arm in a desperate attempt to stop him from playing the seal. Yami was taken by surprise to see Yugi halting his arm’s movements. Yami glared at his lover and hissed, “Yugi, let go of me!”

 

“Don’t play that card!”

 

“We’re going to lose the duel! Trust me, I know what I’m doing!”

 

Yami had shook his partner off, causing Yugi to slowly drift back into their soul room. Yami had never raised his voice at him like that, not even during a duel. Who was this person? He wasn’t the same Yami that he had fallen in love with. This was someone entirely new. This was the evil Pharaoh that people used to fear back in ancient Egypt. Yugi didn’t like how his Yami was changing.

 

As Yami placed the card down, Yugi felt himself pushed into their soul room by a green light with the same design as the seal on the card. The design could even be seen on Yami’s forehead, along with the monsters out on the field. Yami’s soul was on the line now.

 

Yami could hear Yugi’s voice crying in his head and they broke his heart, _“Yami I don’t understand it… you’re changing and I can’t stand it… my heart can’t take this damage and the way I feel can’t stand it… Yami I don’t understand it…”_

 

The taller male shook his head at Yugi’s voice, he couldn’t allow himself to be distracted during this duel. Yugi felt the tears fall down his cheeks as Yami’s life points were struck and knocked down to zero. He was going to lose his soul. Yugi was going to lose the love of his life. Yugi screamed as he grabbed the puzzle and slammed it into the green design blocking him from getting to Yami.

 

Yami looked utterly defeated, he looked as though someone had psychically beat him up. He was ready to accept the consequences of his actions when he felt someone push him out of the way. He gasped as he realized he was knocked out of the green light that was to take his soul from him. Yami turned to find out that his lover had pushed him out. Yugi had tears still streaming down his face but he wore a small smile.

 

“Aibou! Aibou!”

 

Yami desperately tried to get back so that it would be his soul that was taken away but it was too late. The seal had spoken and Yugi was the one who would lose his soul now. Yami felt tears prick at his eyes, this was all his fault. He should’ve just listened to Yugi when he told him not to play that card. Yami sank to his knees at the words Yugi spoke before he was taken away.

 

“You’re making it hard for me…”

 

* * *

 

 

**5\. You Said You’d Grow Old With Me by Michael Schulte – puzzleshipping**

He walked away into the afterlife and didn’t even bother to look back. He held up the thumbs up and that was it. He didn’t look back and Yugi was sure that if he did and saw the look on his face then he would’ve stayed. Yugi had cried more tears in that moment than he thought he could. His best friend, his partner, his lover… left him behind.

 

Everyone tried to help him cope with the loss of Yami but no avail. Yugi was broken beyond their repair. He didn’t smile as much as he used to. He didn’t laugh anymore but if you heard it you wouldn’t even have recognized it as a laugh. He moved around sluggishly, almost with no purpose. He barely slept anymore, which caused dark bags to form under his eyes to make him look like a sad baby panda.

 

Yugi cried every day because all he ever thought about was him. Nothing else seemed to matter if he didn’t have Yami. A year had passed and Yugi had barely noticed. He was stuck in another world, a world without Yami. Yugi was sitting in his room, his back against his door so he could stare out the window and see the stars starting to appear in the night sky. He hoped Yami was one of those stars, he always shined like one to Yugi.

 

Occasionally, Yugi would drink himself to the point where his friends would have to bring him to the hospital. While he was getting his stomach pumped he could hear Joey’s choked screams asking him if he thought Yami would want to see him like this. Would Yami want to see him like that? Could Yami even see him from the afterlife? He doubted Yami would he worried about him when he was in paradise the afterlife. Yami was where he always wanted to be.

 

Yugi took a swig from the bottle of alcohol before he mumbled aloud, “We had plans… we had visions… now I can’t see ahead… we were one… we were golden… ‘forever,’ you said…”

 

“I can’t be sober… I cannot sleep…”

 

The blonde took another drink, much more than the first one. He was already drunk but that last gulp didn’t help him. He started to slur his words more as he whispered, “You’ve got your peace now but what about me?”

 

Yugi grabbed the bottle and stood up, glaring at the Yami his mind tricked him into seeing. He was drunk. Yami couldn’t possibly be there… could he? Yugi drunkenly yelled at the Yami in the room, “I thought we had the time, had our lives but now you’ll never get older! You didn’t say goodbye and now I’m frozen in time getting colder!”

 

He threw the bottle at the Yami when it walked closer to him, glowing stronger the closer it got. The bottle went right through him and shattered against the wall. Yugi shook his head and cried, “One last word… one last moment to ask you why you left me here behind…”

 

Yugi dropped to his knees, reaching a hand out to touch Yami but he went right through him. Yugi screamed as he felt someone grab him and hold him close, whispering sweet nothings. In that moment Yugi allowed himself to believe that it was really Yami there with him instead of it being Joey. Joey felt his heart break when he heard a small whimper from Yugi.

 

“You said you’d grow old with me…”

 

* * *

 

 

**6\. Bad Decisions by Ariana Grande – puzzleshipping**

Yami was the prince of Egypt set up with an arranged marriage to the princess of Cyprus. There was some controversy about the princess of Cyprus with people saying the princess was not what one would expect at all. In fact, no one wanted to marry the princess after meeting with them. Yet, with Cyprus being an island close to Egypt, Yami’s father wanted there to be no bad blood.

 

So Yami’s father agreed to meet in Cyprus to marry his son off to the princess. Yet, after the marriage the princess would come to Egypt to live there so that Yami could assume the position of Pharaoh when it was his time. Yami needed someone to rule beside him and he had found no one worthy enough of being his lover back home. Maybe this princess would be worthy.

 

As they landed on the island, they were amazed at how beautiful the city looked from the docks. They could see a castle set in the middle of the city and set forth for it. As they walked through the city they were greeted with villagers giving food and other offerings to the royal family, to which they graciously accepted. It was nice to see that the villagers were so welcoming… at least some of them were.

 

One person dressed in all black swooped down on a rope and pushed Yami to the ground, stealing a gold bracelet from him in the process. Before anyone could do anything about it, they saw a shape crash down on the person, both of them tumbling to the ground until one of them was on top. When the royal family got up and made their way over they gasped.

 

There was a boy in a dusty rose dress sitting on top of the person in all black. The boy was struggling to keep the man under him at bay, resulting in him being thrown off. The man in black got up and put his fists up to fight the other male. The boy in the dress had his back to the royal family so they couldn’t see the smirk he had on his face.

 

The man in black ran forward and tried to punch him but the boy in the dress ducked and pushed the arm away from him. Yami stared at the boy in the dress, he was small in stature so that would give him a bit of an advantage over the man in black. He would be harder to hit because he was smaller and be cause he appeared to be much faster than the other.

 

Yami watched as the boy in the dress grabbed a rope from one of the stands in the street and ran towards one of the buildings. The man in black ran after him and was about to catch him when the boy in the dress jumped and ran up the wall for a few seconds and then jump, performing a back flip in the process. While the boy in the dress was flipping, he was manipulating the rope so that it would tie up the robber as well.

 

When the boy landed, he quickly turned and jumped at the robber to kick him into the wall. When the robber crashed into the wall he immediately was knocked out. The royal family could see the king of Cyprus running with the royal guard behind them. Yami looked back to the boy, who had finished tying up the robber and had walked over and grinned at Yami’s shocked expression.

 

The king ran over to the boy and grabbed his shoulders, slightly shaking him as he exclaimed, “What on Earth were you thinking, Yugi?! You’ve completely dirtied your dress in front of the Egyptian royal family and made a… wait, the Egyptian royal family is here?!”

 

Yugi’s father quickly ran to Yami’s father and shook his hand, the two of them sharing their names before Yami heard his father call him to his side, “This is my son, Prince Yami. He will be the one to marry your daughter to unify our countries.”

 

“… my daughter?”

 

“Yes, the princess of Cyprus.”

 

“I don’t have a daughter.”

 

“You must if there is a princess of this land.”

 

Yami watched as the king of Cyprus walked over to the boy in the dress and state proudly, “I have no daughter but this is my son Yugi, the princess of Cyprus and the one who will marry Prince Yami. He’s a handful, as you have seen… but you’ll never meet a princess smarter and more brave than him. He’ll make a fine addition to your family.”

 

“H-How can he be a princess if he is a male?”

 

“I was too excited when he was born and accidentally told everyone Cyprus had a princess.”

 

“And there was no way to change his title?”  


“There is but… Yugi here likes being a princess.”

 

Yami walked over to his soon to be bride and truly took in the beauty of him. Yugi had the biggest amethyst eyes he had ever seen and he could swear he could get lost in them. His smile was warm and caused a knotting feeling in the pit of his stomach. This boy could make him make some bad decisions and he loved it. Yami had never found another being as beautiful as Yugi before. Yami’s breath hitched when he heard the princess’s mischievous little voice ring in his ears.

 

“Ain’t you ever seen a princess be a bad bitch?”

 

* * *

 

 

**7\. It’s Not Christmas Without You by the Victorious Cast – puzzleshipping & puppyshipping**

Christmas was one of Yugi’s favorite times of the year. Everyone was always in a happy mood and Yugi loved it… except for this year he wasn’t thriving off those happy vibes and neither was Joey either. Truth be told, Yami and Kaiba weren’t even there because they were away on business and they would be lucky if they got back in time for the new year.

 

Normally the two would be at a party with their friends but instead they decided to stick together and watch the Claymation Christmas movies together as they finally decorated the house. They had the tree up in Yugi’s living room but they had failed to decorate it because that was something they wanted to do with their lovers. Joey didn’t even bother getting a tree with Kaiba because he knew they would’ve spent the holidays with Yami and Yugi.

 

The pair of best friends moved around slower than usual, despite being with each other. They hadn’t seen their significant other in a week and it was starting to get hard. Yugi had dropped a box of orb like ornaments and Joey had stepped on one and fallen over and instead of landing on the ground he landed on Yugi. They two of them just looked at each other and sighed. They just wanted their boyfriends back.

 

They barely spoke as they sluggishly put tinsel on the tree, followed by an array of ornaments. To anyone else the tree would’ve looked beautiful but they didn’t even notice their handiwork. Joey sighed as he pulled out the star that was to go on top of the tree. Yugi let out a deep breath as he saw Joey bend down to let Yugi get on top of his shoulders.  


Joey handed his best friend the star and Yugi struggled to get it on the tree but eventually succeeded. Joey reached a hand up to his friend, to which Yugi lazily hit back to complete the high five. Joey leaned down and picked up the mistletoe and felt his heart aching in his chest.

 

“There’s no need to put that up, Joey.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I don’t plan on kissing you.”

 

“Fine, I ain’t wanna kiss you either.”

 

Yugi would’ve laughed at his friend’s attempted humor and Joey would’ve put more effort into it if he had any. Yugi had settled for smiling at his friend’s joke and Joey had settled for a half-ass attempt to make his friend laugh.

 

Yugi made an attempt to get off his friend’s shoulders but Joey held him in place and shoved the mistletoe into his face. Yugi wanted to argue back that they didn’t need to put it up but there was a sad and desperate look in Joey’s eyes. He still believed that by some miracle Kaiba would come back for him. Yugi had dismissed the thought of Yami coming back but if putting up the decoration would make him feel better then he would do it.

 

Joey walked them over to the front door and Yugi looked for a place to put it. The taller male reached into his pocket for some tape and once he found it he hoisted it up to his best friend. Yugi muttered his thanks before taping the little decoration on the ceiling so that it would hang high enough not to be easily noticed but if you looked for it you could find it without a problem.

 

Just as Joey was going to help his friend down they heard the doorbell ring. They didn’t even bother changing their position and answered the door like a mega person. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of Kaiba all bundled up in winter clothes standing before them. Both Yugi and Joey reached out to let him in, Joey yanking on his sleeve while Yugi snatched his scarf and helped pull him in.

 

While Yugi pulled on the scarf, he fell backwards and was expecting to smash his head on the floor but caught his breath when he felt someone’s arms wrap around him. When he opened his eyes he was met with crimson eyes that he knew all too well. It appeared that Yami was standing behind Kaiba the entire time.

 

“I’m surprised you two didn’t put up any mistletoe this year.”

 

“Yami look up… it seems they’re playing dirty this year with where they put it.”

 

Yami shook his head at his friend’s words, Kaiba could’ve fooled anyone else into thinking what he said was serious but he was completely joking. Kaiba wasted no time in pulling his puppy into him and kissing him full on the mouth, rendering Joey utterly speechless. Yami’s forehead touched Yugi’s as they got even closer to each other.

 

“It’s not Christmas without you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**8\. Criminal by Britney Spears – puzzleshipping**

Yami was known as one of the most feared gangster’s in Domino. Everyone knew to stay away from him and his gang… everyone except little Yugi. He hadn’t realized that he was walking on their turf that night. Joey had warned him not to go that way but Yugi knew it would bring him home faster so he assured his friend he would be alright and went on his way.

 

He was walking without a care in the world down one of the darkest alleyways in the city. It was the kind of dark alley you could easily get mugged in but Yugi walked down it like it would lead him to a GameStop to buy video games or some duel monster cards. He was walking all too comfortably and he was far too small to be walking like that at night, like he wouldn’t be easy prey.

 

“What do we have here? What are you doing in these parts, pipsqueak?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you one of Yami’s guys or are you one of Kaiba’s?”

 

“Yami? Kaiba? What are you talking about?”  


The man cracked his knuckles as he spoke with a raspy voice, “You said Yami’s name first so I have no choice but to see you as one of his guys. I know these are his parts around here but it’s time he lost one of his men instead of one of ours!”

 

Yugi gulped, he didn’t know what he was getting himself into so he started backing up but found his back against a man’s strong chest. He turned to see a man nearly seven feet tall hovering above him and he sure did look like he worked out an awful lot. Yugi tried to back away again but wound up getting grabbed by his collar and lifted into the air.

 

He was visibly shaking and the man took pride in the fear he caused. He huffed before speaking, “Why would Yami hire a pipsqueak like you? You look like you’re twelve! I’m sure he hired you out of pity so we’ll do him a favor and kill you quickly.”

 

Kill him? Yugi felt tears make their tiny journeys down his face as the man reached into his pocket and pull out a gun. He pointed it in Yugi’s face and clicked the safety off, this next bullet would go straight to his head and kill him instantly. The man was about to pull the trigger, causing Yugi’s eyes to close to avoid seeing the bullet before his death.

 

“If I were you I’d drop him now.”

 

“Y-Yami?!”

 

“Drop him and I might make your deaths quick and painless.”

 

Before the man could say anything back, Yugi heard a gun go off and awaited the pain but it never came. Instead he fell to the ground and when he opened his eyes he was met with the bloody face of his captor. Yugi screamed at the sight of the dead body and then jumped when he heard a gun go off again, killing the other man with them.

 

“Are you alright? It’s not safe in these parts even if they are my own.”

 

“Wh-who are you? Wh-what’s g-going on?”

 

“Come with me and I’ll explain… you can trust me.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

Yugi didn’t know this man but he had saved him so he figured he could trust this man enough to follow him. On the way to where ever he was taking him, he found out that he was with the leader of the Slifers, Yami. He was one of the top gangsters with a strong rivalry against the Blue Eyes gang, led by the highly known businessman Seto Kaiba. The two gangs were at war, constantly killing off each other’s members. Yugi had been in the wrong place at the wrong time tonight.

 

When Yugi was all freshened up in the bathroom at Yami’s hideout he stepped out and into Yami’s chambers. He sat on his bed beside the other male who shared too many physical similarities with him. Yugi looked down at his hands as he whispered, “If you’re as bad as you say you are… then why save me? Why not leave me there to die?”

 

“I couldn’t let you die. I would’ve let anyone else die but… not you.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“I see in you the missing piece of myself… I saw myself in you.”

 

“You’re a pervert!”

 

Both of their faces heated up and Yami was quickly denying that and that he didn’t mean it in any sexual sort of way. Yami gulped and tried again, “What I meant to say was… I saw how scared you were and you were far too innocent of a person to be killed like that… no doubt about it you attract danger since I came to you but… I want to protect you… will you let me?”

 

Yugi felt a blush appear on his face as he nodded back to Yami. Yami smiled and led the smaller male out of the hideout, telling him he would see him very soon. Yugi smiled back and started walking home again. When he was sure Yami couldn’t see or hear him he pulled out his phone and called Joey. It was late but Joey picked up and definitely wasn’t awake enough to hear what his friend had to say next.

 

“Joey I’m in love with a criminal.”

 

* * *

 

 

**9\. T-Shirt by Shontelle – puzzleshipping**

They had broken up two weeks ago and Yugi was struggling to get back to how single Yugi used to be. He couldn’t even remember what single Yugi was like because he had been with Yami for so many years. He looked in front of the mirror at the outfit he was wearing. He looked good and he knew he did but his mind was telling him it wasn’t the right outfit.

 

Joey had told him to come out with the rest of their friends to the club but he couldn’t pick an outfit. He had tried nearly everything on in his closet but nothing felt truly right. He felt like a fool, Yami was the one to tell him which outfit was the final choice but now he didn’t have Yami to be the decision maker. Yugi looked behind him to the chair that Yami always sat in while he was waiting. That chair never seemed so empty before.

 

Yugi stripped down and tried on another outfit. He really stuffed himself into those leather pants but even he had to admit they made his ass look great. He put on a white dress shirt but when he looked at himself in the mirror he hated his outfit. He hated everything about it even though he knew he could get any guy he wanted if he went to the club wearing those clothes. He didn’t want to get any guy though. He just wanted Yami.

 

Yugi struggled to get out of the leather pants, falling to the floor to try to wiggle his way out of them. Wearing leather pants was a lot harder without Yami there to help take them off of him. Yugi felt a tear come into his eye, every outfit always made him think back to Yami and as much as he loved it he hated it at the same time. Nothing felt right without Yami.

 

When he was finally able to get the leather pants off he threw the shirt aside and crawled into his closet searching for a specific shirt. When he found it he quickly put it on, savoring the feeling of the large t-shirt sliding freely all over his skin. Yami wasn’t a big person but enjoyed wearing oversized clothing. But much to Yami’s dismay, Yugi also liked oversized clothing. Yugi especially loved Yami’s oversized clothes.

 

This was one shirt Yugi would never let Yami have back. It was an extra large black duel monster t-shirt that Yami had gotten from a match as a prize. They had run out of all the sizes Yami would’ve wanted so he settled for one of the bigger sizes. Yugi fell in love with the shirt the moment he put it on when they got home. Yami knew he would never get that shirt back.

 

Yugi lay there on the floor crying as memories of Yami flooded his mind. They hadn’t even given each other their belongings back and Yugi dreaded even thinking about the day Yami would come for everything. Yugi had reluctantly gathered all of Yami’s things into a cardboard box but refused to put this shirt in the box. Yami could have everything but this shirt. This shirt was the one thing that made him feel like his outfit was perfect. It felt right.

 

Yugi could hear his phone vibrating, he figured it was Joey trying to see if he was coming out. He decided to ignore his phone, he knew Joey wouldn’t be mad at him for not answering because he knew it would be because Yugi wasn’t ready to go out yet. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the sound of someone knocking on his apartment door. He slowly got up and walked over to the door, not even bothering to look to see who it was.

 

“Y—Yami…”

 

“Yugi… is that my t-shirt?”

 

“Y-yeah… a-are you here for your things?”

 

“Why are you wearing that shirt?”

 

Tears flooded Yugi’s eyes as he looked down at the shirt. He didn’t want to give this up. This shirt held all their precious memories and he didn’t know if he could part with it just yet. Yugi didn’t look up as he whimpered, “D-Do you want it back?”

 

“I don’t want my shirt back because I want you back.”

 

Yugi’s eyes widened and his breath hitched. There was no way Yami had said that and if he did say that then there was no way he really meant it. Yami got down on his knees and forced Yugi to look at him with a gentle finger under his chin, “I came here because nothing feels right when I’m not with you… I was a fool to ever think I didn’t need you… I need you more than I could’ve ever imagined… please be mine again, aibou.”

 

 _Aibou._ Yugi shamelessly launched himself out at Yami and cried into the taller male’s shoulder. Yami held onto Yugi as if he was never going to see him again. They both savored the feeling of each other in the other’s arms again. Everything felt right again.

 

“Please tell me there’s nothing on under that.”

 

“I’ve got nothing but your t-shirt on.”

 

“God I’ve missed you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**10\. Chloe by Emblem3 – puzzleshipping (Yugi and Tea are siblings)**

“Look there’s Tea! Gosh she’s so perfect!”

 

“I’d love to be her date to prom but she’s so out of my league!”

 

“I mean you could always take her little brother Yugi, no one will ask him!”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding! He’s nothing compared to her!”

 

Yugi felt tears come into his eyes as he heard the two people talking about him and his sister. He loved Tea dearly but after hearing for years about how she’s so beautiful and he couldn’t compare to her beauty he started to really feel hurt by it. He never thought he was unattractive but all these people thought so little of him. He never had a relationship before either so that didn’t make him feel any better.

 

Prom was coming soon and it was the season of promposals. Everyone was trying to ask Tea to prom but she was waiting on Yami to ask her. Yami was the most popular boy in school and every girl swooned over him, even Yugi had it bad for him. Alas, Yugi thought that Yami didn’t even notice him. He figured he would just stay at home with his and Tea’s grandfather that night. There was no point in getting his hopes up with thinking Yami would ask him or anyone else for that matter.

 

“I wonder when he’s going to ask me to prom.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll ask you on Friday, Tea. That’s when the big football game is.”

 

“You’re coming to the game aren’t you, Yugi?”

 

“I don’t know, I-“

 

“You’re coming with me, Yugi!”

 

He knew better than to disagree with her when she had that look in her eyes. He sighed and nodded back at her, trying to ignore the happy smile on her face as they walked to their class together. As Yugi walked to class with his sister he failed to noticed Yami staring intently at him. If he had noticed he would’ve guess Yami was looking at Tea.

 

Friday came all too soon for Yugi’s liking. He was there dressed in blue and white to support their football team with his sister, who attracted a lot of attention with the skin she was showing in her crop top. As everyone was up cheering for the home team, Yugi was peacefully sitting and impatiently watching the stop clock. He wanted to go home.

 

After many minutes and many elbows to the head from cheerful fans later, it was halftime. A lot of the people in the bleachers decided to make their move to the concession stand for snacks to eat but Yugi and Tea stayed behind to watch the cheerleaders and marching band perform. Yugi was surprised Tea didn’t want to be a cheerleader, she always talked about wanting to be a dancer.

 

Yugi was dozing off until he felt Tea’s hand clutch his with sudden strength he didn’t know she possessed. He gulped and tried to grab his hand back but she refused. She wasn’t even looking at him, instead Yugi followed her eyes to see what she was looking at:  Yami in the center of the field holding up a sign with just white on it. The other side must have had writing on it.

 

Tea looked excited, this must have been the moment she was waiting for. Yami was going to ask her to prom and Yugi would give her off to him with no complaints. If Yami was what would make her happy then he would allow his heart to break for her. He loved her too much to hold a grudge against her for going to prom with the boy of his dreams.

 

“And the moment you’ve all been waiting for… the lucky person who gets to be my date!”

 

“Yugi he’s going to show everyone the sign he made for me! I can’t wait!”

 

“Without further ado…”

 

Yugi looked away, he didn’t want to read the sign that he was sure was filled with Yami’s unconditional love for his sister. He was somewhat surprised to hear the entire stadium gasp, even his sister was at a loss for words. Why was everyone so surprised? Everyone wanted to ask Tea to prom so why was Yami asking Tea to prom any different?”

 

“Yugi… look up… it’s you…”

 

Yugi stared at his sister in shock, what was she talking about? Yugi slowly turned to face Yami and that’s when his heart skipped a beat. The whole world seemed to stand still as he read the sign that Yami had made, _Yugi, I know your sister turns everyone on but you’re the one I want! Be my aibou at prom?_

 

“Go to him, Yugi.”

 

“But, Tea-“

 

“I love you more than you know, Yugi… you deserve to be happy.”

 

“Tea…”

 

He gave her the hug of a lifetime before he ran out onto the field. Tea watched her brother give the biggest smile she’d ever seen and it made her heart swell up with joy to see him pounce on Yami. Yami lifted Yugi up and he twirled him around like they were in a movie. They looked at each other like they were the only ones in the stadium. She watched her little brother kiss the man of his dreams and she let out a happy sigh.

 

“I ship it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter two is already up and ready to go! Ten more songs! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Main pairing: puzzleshipping with some puppyshipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, none of these little stories have anything to do with each other so it's not like they all end up making sense. None of these make sense. At all. BUT i do hope you listen to the songs while you're reading the stories! :) I promise some of these will make more sense if you listen to the song while you read it.

  1. **Hermit the Frog by Marina and the Diamonds – puzzleshipping**



“Now, we hate to do this to you Dr. Sennen,” started the insane asylum doctor, “but our most dangerous patient’s psychologist isn’t here for their usual session and being so short staffed I have no choice but to give him to you on your first day. He’s been with us for years and he actually looks a lot like you.”

 

“What’s the story on him?”

 

“Your typical psychopath who believes he’s possessed by the devil.”

 

“How dangerous is he?”

 

“Yugi Motou is no physical threat… but he is a mental threat to himself and others.”

 

As they neared Yugi’s room Yami noticed that it was the typical room where there was a window that the doctors could look at and see the patient. Apparently the patient would be able to see them too but it would be somewhat tinted. Yami walked over to the window and looked out into the white room to see his patient sitting in the corner of the room with a straightjacket on. Was he really that much of a threat?

 

The boy looked like he was twelve despite Yami not really being able to see his face. Yami’s breath hitched when Yugi’s head snapped in his direction with a chilling smile on his face. This boy was absolutely stunning, he could’ve fooled Yami into thinking he didn’t belong in a place like this. But looks were often deceiving.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone… whatever you do don’t go inside.”

 

Yami nodded and grabbed the microphone so that he could speak to Yugi, “Good afternoon, Yugi. My name is Dr. Sennen but you can call me Yami. I’m here today as a replacement for your usual psychologist. I’m very… happy… to be working with you today. Feel free to tell me something about yourself so we can strengthen our work relationship.”

 

The boy’s head bobbed around almost inhumanly as he spoke with that smile plastered on his face, “Yeah I feel like I’m watered down whenever he’s around… I put on the crown of clowns and melt slowly to the ground… I feel it coming on when I’ve been static for too long… an explosion comes in time before I go and cross the line…”

 

_‘Cross the line? What is he talking about… this is nonsense.’_

 

Yugi started laughing out of nowhere, staring straight up at the ceiling as he giggled, “They say you used to be so kind but I never knew you had such a dirty mind! Well, Yami, I went to the doctor believing the devil had control over me… I was finding it hard to breathe and finding it hard to fight the feeling…”

 

“What feeling?”

 

“I broke my glass balloon… I let go of my glass balloon…”

 

Before Yami could ask him what that meant, Yugi was up and facing Yami in the window. Yami’s heart was beating faster than he thought it could. Yugi’s smile reminded him of something out of a horror movie as he stated, “They call him Hermit the frog… he’s looking for a dog…”

 

Yami couldn’t help but let out a cry of fear when Yugi smashed his head against the window when he screamed, “Did you find your bitch in me?!”

 

Yugi laughed at the reaction he got out of Yami and began walking away talking, “Oh, you’re abominable socially… you’re just a little bit too much like me… he said you used to be so kind well, baby, I give you your dirty mind!”

 

The psychologist was close to shaking when Yugi made a sharp turn and smirked as he began talking again, “Well I wanna tell you a secret… you can take your double standard love and keep it! I can’t help it that the devil likes to make my heart a double bed and I can’t help it if he sometimes likes to come and rest his little head!”

 

“I was the wrong damn boy in the wrong damn room…”

 

“Yugi…”

 

“I broke my glass balloon… I let go of my glass balloon…”

 

Yugi had seemed to calm down and was now looking down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. He had a sad look on his face and it almost made Yami feel bad if Yugi hadn’t just slammed his head against the window moments ago. Yami took the time to analyze what Yugi had said to him. He was definitely trying to tell him something important but he was so sporadic with his mood Yami had no choice but to believe he was bipolar.

 

After what seemed like an hour, Yami had believed he came to the conclusion of what was the source of Yugi’s problem. Yugi hadn’t moved that entire time and didn’t move when Yami stated, “He hurt you, didn’t he? This Hermit person seemed to have hurt you to the point where he caused mental instability for you. You try to avoid getting hurt by these emotional outbursts, don’t you? You push people away because you would rather people think you’re insane than get hurt again.”

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

 

Yugi had stiffened and turned to face Yami. He looked serious as he asked, “Are we the wrong damn people in the wrong damn room? Are we going to break our glass balloons? Are we going to let go of our glass balloons?”

 

Glass balloons… Yugi was talking about their hearts. He considered a heart to be as fragile as glass but easily lost like a balloon soaring into the sky. Yami wasn’t sure who Yugi’s other psychologist was but he was going to make sure they didn’t work with Yugi anymore. Yami wanted to fix Yugi so that he could get out of here. Yami wanted Yugi in his life and if he wanted that then he needed to cleanse the devil from Yugi.

 

“No… we’re going to hold each other’s glass balloons.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **LA Boyz by Victoria Justice & Ariana Grande – puzzleshipping & puppyshipping **



Yugi and Joey were the new transfers to the university in Los Angeles and they had to admit it was a lot different from Japan. Yugi found himself sinking into Joey’s side as they advanced on the sidewalk. People could’ve mistaken Yugi for a scared baby panda with the way he looked like he was shaking. Joey just wrapped an arm around his best friend to comfort him. He knew how shy Yugi could be and everything going on around him was making him nervous.

 

Japan was very busy but the people here would actually approach you and talk to you while the people back home never spoke a word to anyone. Yugi took a deep breath and separate himself from Joey, not wanting people to make fun of both of them. Joey was about to say something when he was suddenly knocked to the ground by someone moving at a fast pace.

 

“Damn it, Kaiba! You just took that guy out!”

 

“Fuck off, Yami, this idiot got in my way.”

 

Yugi gulped as he saw a vein on the side of Joey’s head pop out in anger. Yugi watched as the tall brunette named Kaiba got off Joey and grabbed his skateboard from the ground, not bothering to help Joey up. Before Yugi could help him up, Joey had shot up and growled, “Who do you think you are calling me an idiot, you no sense of direction ass bitch!”

 

“You’ve got some nerve talking to me like that considering you aren’t from around here.”

 

“What-“

 

“Take your dumb Brooklyn ass and your pet starfish haired looking panda out of here.”

 

“Dumb Brooklyn ass?! Starfish haired looking panda?!”

 

Yugi unconsciously reached a hand up to touch his hair, did he really look like a starfish with his hair? Yugi looked over at the other male, Yami, and stated aloud without even thinking, “But he has starfish hair like me.”

 

“Both of your hairstyles look stupid.”

 

“Go fuck a cactus, Kaiba, he looks cute!”

 

“Of course you’d think he’s cute he looks like you.”

 

“Nah, he’s prettier.”

 

Yugi felt a blush come across his face as Yami said those words. Yami walked over to Yugi as Kaiba and Joey continued hurling insults back at each other. Yami reached out his hand for Yugi to take, smiling warmly back as he asked, “Would you like to get on out of here and explore LA with me?”

 

Yami loved how Yugi seemed to beam back at him and grab his hand without hesitation. Yugi smiled up at the taller man and let out a love filled sigh, he really had to give it up to LA. There were some pretty attractive boys here and Yugi was lucky enough to find someone during his first week of being in America.

 

“It looks like your panda pet and Yami are flirting.”

 

“I’m surprised you know what flirting looks like, ya prick!”

 

“… I’ve been flirting with you this entire time, you dumb dog.”

 

“I’m no damn dog! If anything I’m a puppy!”

 

Yugi and Yami laughed as they saw Kaiba roll his eyes and grab Joey’s face to slam him into a kiss. Joey looked like he wanted to protest but he soon melted into the kiss. Yami tugged on Yugi’s hand and started to lead him and their friends towards the beach. Yugi was happy Joey finally found someone who could put up with his crazy antics and put him in his place when needed. Yugi smiled back at Joey, the same thought in their minds.

 

_‘Let’s give it up for the LA boys.’_

* * *

 

 

  1. **Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down – puzzleshipping & puppyshipping (I just wanted to do a superhero AU)**



“Look up in the sky!”

 

“It’s a bird!”

 

“It’s a plane!”

 

“No! It’s the Pharaoh and Blue Eyes!”

 

Joey and Yugi listened to the people’s exclamations with hearts in their eyes. Yugi was head over heels for the Pharaoh. He just adored those crimson eyes that could physically turn you into a puddle with his heat vision. Yugi loved watching his cape fly in the wind and he swooned over those muscles lifting buildings and throwing them at the giant mutant octopus attacking the city.

 

Joey was practically drooling over Blue Eyes, the tall brown haired man who was flying around the giant octopus and using his ice breath to try to freeze it. Joey quickly wiped the drool away as he admired how strong Blue Eyes’ telekinesis was as he pulled two buildings to try to crush the mutant like it was some sort of Oreo.

 

The two best friends were too concerned with watching their love interests that they failed to notice that the octopus had gotten closer to where they were standing on the sidewalk. They quickly came back to reality and tried to run away but the octopus had other plans in mind. Two tentacles reached out and grabbed the boys, lifting them high into the air and shaking them around.

 

“Kaiba, we have two people being held hostage in those tentacles!”

 

“What are the odds it’s those two blondes again?”

 

“It appears its our damsels in distress again.”

 

“Yami I say we let the octopus kill them this time. I tried my best but it ate them.”

 

“Stop being a bitch and help me save them!”

 

Yugi was screaming at the top of his lungs with tears flowing down his face. He was terrified that this would be the end and that it would say “death by octopus” on his gravestone. That was such a lame way to go out in his opinion. Joey, on the other hand, had his arms in the air and he was screaming with the same amount of enthusiasm one would have if they were on a roller coaster.

 

Kaiba managed to fly over to Joey and seriously debated on letting the blonde stay in the tentacle because he seemed to enjoy it more than Yugi. Kaiba rolled his eyes and blew his ice breath on the tentacle, thus freezing it to the point where it just shattered. As Joey fell to the ground, Kaiba made sure he was there to make the save.

 

“Blue Eyes, you saved me! My hero!”

 

“I should’ve left you in the tentacle.”

 

Yami made his way over to Yugi, his heart ached as well as his ears since Yugi’s screaming was nearly deafening. Yugi stopped screaming to catch his breath and that’s when Yami caught his eye. Yami smiled at him before looking at the tentacle and melting it. Yugi was sent free falling but didn’t even try to scream in fear. He knew Yami was going to be there to catch him. He always did.

 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Or… that tentacle?”

 

“No but I scraped my knee crawling out of hell.”

 

“God, you’re perfect.”

 

When Yugi and Joey were safe on top of a building away from the battle, Kaiba and Yami nodded to them and flew back to defeat the octopus. As they fought the monster, Yami had serious considered bringing Yugi back so he could make the monster go deaf. Kaiba had considered bringing Joey back so he could get eaten.

 

The two boys smiled as the men of their dreams defeated the monster and began to fly away. Yami and Kaiba watched as their love interests blew them kisses. Yami caught his and put it to his heart while Kaiba caught it and pretended to throw it behind him before reaching back, grabbing it again and putting it to his heart. Yami and Kaiba sighed to themselves.

 

It seems they found their kryptonite.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas – puzzleshipping**



Yugi knew he should’ve listened to Joey when he said to stay in the town. He knew it would’ve been better if he listened to his friend because now he was stuck in a sandstorm trying to locate the forbidden pyramid. Joey and Yugi were famous archeologists and they were drawn to the mysteries of this so called forbidden pyramid that no one had ever came out of. People would go in but they would never exit.

 

Rumors were flying around about the pyramid being cursed by the evil pharaoh that once reigned over thousands of years ago. Yugi didn’t really believe in all of that so he set out with his best friend to find out the truth about what was going on in that pyramid. He should’ve waited until morning. He didn’t even know if he was going in the right direction until he bumped into something hard and sandy.

 

Yugi felt around the structure for a door and eventually found himself stumbling to the ground. He subconsciously reached up for a light switch but realized the walls felt rough and sandy as well. He stood up and felt a piece of wood, it must have been some sort of torch. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his matches, lighting the piece of wood so that he could see down the hallway.

 

“I… I think I found it…”

 

Yugi smiled and quickly walked down the hallway. He was definitely in the pyramid and he could hardly contain his excitement. He stepped over the bones of dead bodies that had fallen victim to the traps. It appeared that this pyramid was used for a tomb for someone. He hoped that this really was the pyramid of the pharaoh, Yami.

 

He slowly entered a room and lit all the other torches that were hanging up around the wall. His eyes widened as the light illuminated the golden sarcophagus in the center of the room. He walked over and stared at the golden puzzle in the shape of a pyramid that seemed to be lodged in the middle of the sarcophagus. He touched it, noticing there was some dust on it.

 

He lowered himself and blew on the puzzle to get the dust off but he wasn’t expecting it to start glowing. Yugi stumbled back as the sarcophagus shook, causing dust to shoot out at Yugi. As Yugi rubbed his eyes to get the dust out, he failed to realize he was no longer alone. When he opened his eyes, a glowing figure stood before him. Yugi blinked a few times before he gasped. It was Pharaoh Yami! He had seen sculptures of this man! He didn’t realize he was going to be so young.

 

“Pharaoh Yami, is that really you? You died thousands of years ago.”

 

“You know who I am… you’re a knowledgeable savage, I’ll give you that.”

 

“Savage? What-“

 

“Why have you come here? If you seek my puzzle then leave. I guard it in the afterlife.”

 

Yugi brought himself back up to his feet and brushed the dust off his clothes. Yugi glared at him as he said, “You think I’m an ignorant savage and you’ve seen so many people then I guess it must be so but still I cannot see if the savage one is me… how can there be so much that you don’t know?”

 

Yami was about to say something back but Yugi beat him to it, “I know about your puzzle and I don’t want it. I know what it does. I know how it’ll pull you out of the afterlife and pair you to that person’s soul. I know you only guard it is so that you can stay in the afterlife. You fear what lies beyond this pyramid but you call all those who enter savages… but you’re more savage than anyone who has entered.”

 

“You insolent little-“

 

“I understand you’re scared, Yami, but that doesn’t mean you can call me a savage.”

 

“…”

 

“You’re scared because I may know you a little better than you know yourself, too.”

 

Yami’s eyes widened as he watched Yugi look at the hieroglyphs on the walls and say softly, “You think you own whatever land you land on… the earth is just a dead thing you can claim but I know every rock and tree and creature has a life, has a spirit, has a name.”

 

Yugi placed a hand on the wall, ghosting his fingers over the words as he continued with a smile, “You think the only people who are people are the people who look and think like you… but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger you’ll learn things you never knew you never knew.”

 

The older male gasped when Yugi turned to him and asked with a grin, and an indescribable light in his eyes, “Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon? Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the pyramids? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?”

 

“Can I what?”

 

“Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?”

 

Yami looked away, he didn’t know what Yugi meant by any of that. He didn’t know what Yugi was talking about but this human seemed so excited just talking about it. This young boy was different from all the others who came here. He didn’t want the puzzle. Yami had concluded that this person just came here for the experience and to just say he came into Pharaoh Yami’s tomb. Yugi inspired a change within Yami.

 

Yami walked over to the puzzle and pulled it out. He looked at it and nodded to himself as if he was agreeing to something. He walked over to Yugi and held out the puzzle for him to take. Yugi looked at the puzzle and then back at the pharaoh. Yami had to have known what this meant. He would never return to the afterlife. He would forever be attached to Yugi’s soul, despite being given his own body.

 

The two made eye contact. Yami’s crimson eyes were wide with the hope that Yugi would let him be a part of his world. Yugi smiled at the pharaoh, it seemed that Yami really did want this. Yugi nodded at him and reached a hand out and touched the puzzle. The two were enveloped in light but Yugi still managed to hear Yami’s voice.

 

“Teach me how to paint with all the colors of the wind.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Ronan by Taylor Swift – puzzleshipping**



Yami and Yugi had considered themselves lucky after getting the news that Yugi could carry children. Yugi would be able to bare Yami a child and that was all he wanted. Yet, with Yugi’s small stature and with him being male the doctor said there might be complications with it. The couple fought through it all together and eventually brought a beautiful boy into the world, Atem.

 

Atem was a beautiful boy who looked like a carbon copy of Yami. Every moment with Atem was the best moment of their lives. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end but that end came far too soon for anyone’s liking. Atem would develop cancer at the age of four. Yugi and Yami tried their best to stay strong for their son. They needed Atem to keep fighting. They believed that together they could beat this.

 

Yugi felt tears stream down uncontrollably when the doctor told him and Yami that Atem’s condition was worsening. Yami gripped Yugi’s shoulder’s when he heard the doctor tell them that they didn’t have much time left with him. Everything they had lived for, everything they had created was slowly crumbling before their eyes.

 

Yami couldn’t move but somehow Yugi had the strength to walk over to Atem’s bedside and get on his knees. Yugi had wiped his tears away when he walked over, his son didn’t need to see him like that. Yugi leaned in and kissed Atem’s face, trying to force himself to remember how his child felt. Atem smiled up at him. God, this child was the light of their life.

 

Yugi smiled back but his voice was shaky as he whispered to his child, “Come on, baby, with me we’re gonna fly away from here… out of this curtained room and this hospital grey, we’ll just disappear… come on, baby, with me we’re gonna fly away from here…”

 

Yami admired how strong his husband was in that moment. It would be a week later that Atem would pass peacefully in his sleep with his parents at his side, both of them holding one of his hands. Yugi had fallen to his knees and sobbed into the hospital bed sheets. Yami made his way over to his lover and held him from behind. If Yugi felt his shirt getting wet he didn’t say anything about it.

 

It had been a month since Atem had passed and every day at the same time in the day Yugi and Yami would visit him in the cemetery. Yugi dropped to his knees in front of the gravestone as he did every time he got there. Yami took a seat next to his lover and forced Yugi to sit down, just like he did every time he got there.

 

Normally they didn’t speak but Yugi found his voice, “I remember your bare feet down the hallways… I remember your little laugh… racecars on the kitchen floor or plastic dinosaurs… I love you to the moon and back…”

 

Yami watched as Yugi’s tears fell into the grass. Yami sighed softly before continuing after his husband with a small smile, “I remember your red eyes looking into mine like we had our own secret club… I remember you dancing before bedtime then jumping on me waking me up…”

 

“I can still feel you hold my hand…”

 

“Little man…”

 

“And even the moment I knew-“

 

“You fought it hard like an army guy…”

 

Yugi had looked back at his husband, crying more at the sight of silent tears making their ways down his lover’s face. Yugi tried to wipe Yami’s tears away as he whispered aloud, “And it’s about to be Halloween… you could be anything you wanted if you were still here…”

 

The taller blonde grabbed Yugi’s hand but looked at the gravestone as he asked desperately, “What if I’m standing in your closet trying to talk to you? And what if I kept aibou’s hand-me-downs you won’t grow into? And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?”

 

Yugi and Yami sank into each other. This was the first time they really said anything about Atem. Yugi held the other’s hand and squeezed it as he managed to squeak out, “What if the miracle was even getting one moment with you…”

 

They had both come to the silent conclusion that Atem was going to be their only child. They could never be able to put themselves through that again, not when Atem should still be alive. Yugi and Yami kissed their free hand and placed the kiss on the gravestone like they always did. They blinked more tears out as they whispered to the gravestone in unison.

 

“You were my best four years.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Animals by Maroon 5 – puzzleshipping**



If anyone asked Yugi a week ago he would say he wasn’t superstitious, but he would admit that he was a little stitious. But now that he was out in the streets running from a vampire he would’ve told you that Hogwarts was probably a real place. Yugi was being chased by the same vampire that tried to get him last week. It seemed that this vampire was persistent, much to Yugi’s dismay.

 

Yugi ran down an alley because nothing’s safer than running down a dark alley at night with a vampire chasing after you. A dark alley definitely wasn’t a danger magnet, no, nothing bad was going to happen if he ran down this dark alley alone. At night. With a vampire chasing after him.

 

The vampire pounced on Yugi.

 

Damn it, he guessed that dark alley really wasn’t a safe choice. It was more dangerous than he thought. He would have to stay away from dark alleys in the future even though he knew deep down inside he would probably run down one again if he was given the choice. Danger seemed to follow him no matter where he went.

 

“Haven’t you seen scary movies? Never run down a dark alley alone!”

 

“Are you going to lecture me or are you going to suck my blood?”

 

“You’re awfully feisty tonight, Yugi.”

 

“Well, I mean you’ve been stalking me for- wait… how do you know my name?”  


Yugi gasped as he was shoved into the wall and felt the vampire’s cold hand place his own wallet in his hand. When did he get this? Yugi looked through the wallet and found two things. One, twenty dollars were missing. Two, Yami had placed a vampire business card in there.

 

“Just what kind of a vampire are you?”

 

The man came into the light, revealing that he had too many similarities to Yugi’s physical appearance. The vampire smiled as he answered, “If you read my business card it’ll inform you that I am Yami, prince of the vampires. My hobbies include drinking the blood of animals, duel monsters, and searching for my mate.”

 

Before Yugi could ask him how he was to be involved in all of this Yami stated, “You are my mate. Vampires aren’t drawn to humans unless their mate is a human… and as you can already tell I’m drawn to you. You can try to avoid me all you want but I’m preying on you tonight… don’t think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles and if you try to run away I’ll hunt you down like we’re animals.”

 

“So if we’re to be mates and all… I need to ask you something.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Why did you take twenty dollars and what does someone who’s undead need money for?”

 

“… anything but that.”

 

Yugi rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his face. He enjoyed the company of this undead man and he would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t happy that he chose him as a mate. Sometimes dark alleys could be dangerous holding many dangerous dangers down them… because they’re dangerous. But if going down a dark alley meant that he would meet his mate then he would do it any time just to see him.

 

Yami held out his arm for Yugi to take, which the other did with no hesitation. They barely knew each other. All Yugi knew was that his newfound lover was a vampire… and that he stole twenty dollars. But Yugi smiled as he let the vampire lead him out of the dark alley and out to the streets. Yugi didn’t know where he was being taken but Yami made him feel safe. He rested his head on Yami’s shoulder and looked up at the other.

 

“Twenty dollars wasn’t the only thing you stole from me…”

 

“Damn you’re cheesy… I like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Birthday Cake (Remix) by Rihanna feat. Chris Brown – puzzleshipping & puppyshipping**



Yugi and Joey were the kind of people you wouldn’t expect to be strippers. They were the kind of people you would see playing duel monsters with their friends at lunch at school. They were the kind of people who wouldn’t be aske to parties because people thought they were lame. They were the kind of people who would get beaten up going home after school. They weren’t the kind of people Yami and Kaiba expected to see at the strip club.

 

Yami remembered earlier that he had accidentally bumped into Yugi in the halls and had knocked him over in the process since he was so small. Yami had helped him up and blinked a couple times at the blush Yugi had spreading across his face. Yami looked down to see that he was still holding Yugi’s hand. Instead of taking his hand back, he pulled Yugi’s over to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Yugi had looked so innocent in that moment. He remembered Joey and Kaiba had ruined it shortly after.

 

“Tell ya friend to watch where he’s going, Kaiba! He knocked Yugi over!”

 

“If your friend didn’t have the physique of a little girl he wouldn’t have fallen over.”

 

“Physique of a little girl?!”

 

“You’re good at repeating me. You’d make a fine assistant for me one day.”

 

But that was earlier that day. It was a Friday night and Yami didn’t want to go out but Kaiba had insisted they go to a strip club so Yami wouldn’t be so flustered when they went for his birthday next week. Yami didn’t want to go but Kaiba was impossible to argue with. Kaiba had shown up at his house, knocked the door down, grabbed Yami, and threw him into his car.

 

“You know it looked like you kidnapped me.”

 

“Because I did.”

 

Yami groaned and half assed reached for his seatbelt to put on. It seemed he was going to the strip club whether he wanted to or not. Kaiba smirked at Yami, he knew he would get his way. He always did. As they drove up to the place Yami noticed the club they were going to was called Cheeky. The name seemed harmless but Yami realized that wasn’t the case when they walked in.

 

He shuddered at the sight of men and women dancing in cages hung in the air while two people were up on the stage pole dancing. He looked quickly but he noticed the two people on the stage were wearing attachable tails as if they were pretending to be animals of some sort. Kaiba and Yami walked over to the bar to get a drink and Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Yami when he chugged his drink and requested another.

 

“And now it’s time for the show! Neko and Puppy Luv will be performing!”

 

Yami and Kaiba were about to laugh at those names when both of them dropped their glasses at the sight of who those people were.  _Yugi and Joey._ Yugi was wearing a seductive black outfit with a black cat tail attached to the back of his shorts and there were black cat ears in his hair. Joey was dressed in a light brown but had a dog tail attached to the back of his outfit with puppy ears to match in his hair.

 

Yami looked over at Kaiba, who was trying to stop his nose from bleeding. Yami tried not to laugh as his friend had to ask for a napkin for the blood. He guess Joey’s outfit really did a number on him. He gulped and praised the gods that he didn’t get a bloody nose from seeing Yugi in such a manner… but it was about to get worse.

 

“Come and your name on it! Bet you wanna put your name on it!”

 

“Nothing else like this! Imma make you my bitch!”

 

The tall blonde spit out his drink hearing Yugi swear. He watched in awe as someone who he thought was so innocent sashayed over to the pole and grabbed it with both hands before getting low, making his ass look irresistible. Yugi then took off and was spinning around on the pole. At one point Yami saw Yugi go upside down, only holding himself up with his legs as his hands ran up and down his body feeling himself up.

 

Yugi put two hands on the pole and his legs expertly flew back and found the ground. Yugi released himself from the pole, making himself look like a gymnast in the process. Yami looked over and saw that Joey had imitated Yugi and the two of them were walking over to each other. Kaiba looked down at Yami and debated punching him in the nose so that he would bleed as well.

 

“Doggy want the kitty… give me a heart attack and throw it back!”

 

“If you still wanna kiss it come and get it!”

 

Music started playing and the next thing they knew Yugi had turned around and he was twerking on Joey. Joey had his hands on Yugi’s hips, smirking as Yugi lost himself in the music. Just when they thought it was over, Yugi turned around and got on his knees in front of Joey. Joey pulled out a water gun and pointed it at Yugi, who opened his mouth eagerly.

 

While everyone was expecting water to come out, they were surprised to see it was vanilla icing instead. The sugary substance got all over Yugi, causing many men to leave to the bathroom to take care of an issue. When Joey was all out of icing he tossed the gun to the side and got down on his knees, licking the frosting off Yugi’s chest and then making his way to Yugi’s neck. Yugi threw his head back as his friend licked and sucked the icing off.

 

Yami looked around to see that Kaiba had ran off to the bathroom, just like every other man in the club. He looked back to the stage to see Joey handing a towel over to Yugi, both of them smiling to themselves at what they had caused. As Yugi was getting the icing off, his eyes widened when they met Yami’s dark red eyes. He gulped before making his way over to the taller male.

 

“D-Did you enjoy the show?”

 

“I-uh… is it weird if I said I loved it?”

 

“You know I… I could give you a private show if you want.”

 

Yami turned to see Kaiba had returned from relieving himself and had pinned Joey against the wall, the two of them battling for dominance in their kiss even though Kaiba was sure to win. Yami looked back over at Yugi, smiling as the blush had returned to his face. Yugi gasped when Yami grabbed his hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back of it just like he had done before.

 

“If you could throw in a date before the show I’d love that, Neko.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **M.I.L.F. $ by Fergie – puzzleshipping & puppyshipping**



Kaiba and Yugi were beyond blessed when they found that Yugi and Joey could carry children. Throughout their pregnancies they had found that Yami and Kaiba treated them so much better than before they were pregnant. Yami was always a sweet lover but when Yugi was pregnant his sweetness shot through the roof. Kaiba was never really sweet in the relationship so it was nice for Joey when Kaiba started acting kinder towards him.

 

But that was during the pregnancy.

 

Now that Yugi and Joey had delivered the babies, their lovers barely stated anything about how beautiful they were. Yugi and Joey had met one morning to talk about it and they had come to the conclusion that their lovers must have thought they were physically unattractive now. Yugi held his stomach, he wasn’t as thin as he was from the child and he could tell Joey felt the same way. There was also that pesky scar from the c-section they both had that they were self-conscious of.

 

“Am… am I ugly, Joey?”

 

“I’m sorry I don’t speak ugly.”

 

“Y-You really think I’m-“

 

“No, Yugi, of course not! I was just saying what Kaiba would say to me if I asked him that.”

 

Yugi reached out and held Joey’s hand, saying with a soft smile, “I’m sure Kaiba wouldn’t say something like that to you. You delivered his heir to the Kaiba Corporation, you don’t understand how grateful to you he is. I know he thinks you’re the most beautiful person in the world… he just hasn’t told you recently.”

 

He was about to pull his hand back when Joey grabbed it and grinned, “Well, pal, don’t forget that Yami thinks you’re just as beautiful! I mean he’s always told you you’re pretty and what not but in case he hasn’t said it enough to you, you look good to me, Yugi!”

 

“It’s one thing if we think we look good… we need them to think we look good, Joey.”

 

“You just gotta go with me on this, Yugi, but I’ve got an idea for the long run.”

 

How long was the long run? Yugi didn’t know but some sort of a plan was better than nothing. Five years had passed and it was finally time to execute the plan. When Yami and Kaiba were working and the children were with family or at daycare, Joey and Yugi would sneak off to the gym together to get back into shape. They weren’t able to sneak off as much with their responsibilities, which is why it took them so long but they had finally done it.

 

Yami and Kaiba were at their children’s soccer game together, waiting for their lovers to arrive. Apparently, they were helping some of the young cheerleaders that were going to be rooting for their sons at the game. Yami and Kaiba’s jaws dropped at the sight before them.

 

Yugi and Joey were wearing red and white crop tops, showing off their slightly more toned bodies. They were both wearing skirts that helped show off their newfound curves. They had to do a double take… were those two really their husbands?

 

Yami and Kaiba just stared in shock as their lovers raced out to the sidelines with a swarm of little boys and girls dressed just like them. They were all waving their pom poms around and jumping with excitement as they awaited for their first cheer. Yugi and Joey turned to face their cheer squad and announced, “Cheer number one, everybody!”

 

“S-L-I-F-E-R-S, come on Slifers let’s go!”

 

It was a simple cheer but there was a lot of movements that showed off the toned muscles that Joey and Yugi had developed. Kaiba and Yami closed each other’s mouths, embarrassed that they hadn’t closed their mouths sooner. Their husbands looked absolutely delectable. Joey called out, “Come on, cheer number two!”

 

“Come on, Slifers, slay their asses! Make those shots and those passes!”

 

Some of the parents weren’t fond of the words but they soon forgot about it when they saw Yugi and Joey cartwheeling with their children. Once they finished cartwheeling, they realized that they were nearing the end of the game. It was time to throw out their trump card. Joey announced to the squad, “It’s time for the pyramid!”

 

One by one the kids were assisted into the creation of a massive human pyramid. Once they felt that the children could support themselves, Yugi and Joey did some back hand springs which led into a cartwheel so they could end in the splits right in front of their human pyramid. While parents stood up and applauded their performance, Yami and Kaiba were wolf whistling at their husbands.

 

As Yugi and Joey were walking back to their husbands after their squad found their parents, they could hear people all around them calling them DILFs. Joey and Yugi giggled at that, at least someone found them attractive. Joey stood before Kaiba and closed his eyes when Kaiba threw a wad of ones at his face. Well, that was one way of telling him he was attractive.

 

“Papa why did you throw a bunch of ones at daddy?”

 

“Because your daddy is a DILF so he gets that DILF money.”

 

“What’s a DILF?”

 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

 

Yami and Yugi smiled as they saw Kaiba grab Joey and kiss him, not caring that their son was calling them yucky because kissing at any age was gross. Kaiba pulled away and whispered something in his husband’s ears, causing Joey’s eyes to widen and a dark blush crept onto his face. Joey turned to Yugi and held up the thumbs up. It seemed his plan worked for him. Yugi smiled as his best friend’s family was dragged away by Kaiba.

 

“If uncle Joey is a DILF does that mean daddy’s a DILF, too?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Wolves by Selena Gomez – puzzleshipping**



Yami felt like he was in some sort of action move right now. Here he was out in a jungle running faster than he ever thought he could all for his lover. He looked beside him to see his allies, the wolves. Yugi was never supposed to be caught up in this but here they were. Yugi had been kidnapped and was being held hostage as a bargaining tool to get the golden puzzle Yami had around his neck.

 

How had he made allies with the wolves? Well, after Yugi was taken Yami tried to run after the jeep that carried his aibou. He knew he was too slow but he continued after the tire tracks it left behind in the dirt. As he was running he heard something get hit and then a pained cry came after. This cry didn’t sound human but Yami still ran towards it. The jeep had hit a baby wolf and it was crying in agony.

 

Yami stood before the wolf, should be keep running or should he try to save it? Just as he was going to keep running, he heard Yugi’s voice in his mind telling him to save the wolf. Yami grit his teeth, Yugi cared too deeply for those around them. Yami ripped off part of his sleeve and began working on trying to fix the wolf. When he stepped back to admire his handiwork he saw that his sleeve had stopped the bleeding on its leg.

 

He was about to keep running when he found himself surrounded by a pack of wolves. He didn’t have time for this, especially after he just saved one of them from dying. The baby wolf struggled to get on all fours, determined to protect Yami from being mauled by his pack. The wolf growled and barked back at his pack, trying to get them to understand that this man had came to his aid.

 

Yami was beyond annoyed at this point, he didn’t have time to wait around for these wolves to accept him as a friend right now. But he knew if he moved too soon then the wolves could see him as a threat and then there’d be no chance at him getting Yugi back. The little wolf howled, causing the others to howl alongside him. The baby wolf looked up at Yami and he could’ve sworn he saw the wolf nod at him.

 

He hesitantly nodded back, picked up the wolf and took off with the pack at his side. Yami felt like he had been running for days and any time he was lagging the pack would bark at him to keep him in line. Just when he felt like he was going to collapse, one of the wolves ahead of him stopped and growled. The rest of the pack came to a stop, causing Yami to place the pup on the ground near a tree so it wouldn’t get hurt.

 

Yami stumbled over to the wolves and crept through the bushes with them to see that Yugi was being chained to a stone wall on top of a small pyramid. There was a man at the top of the pyramid with Yugi and he was far too close to the smaller male than Yami would’ve liked. He heard the wolves growling again and nodded to them. It was time to get his aibou back.

 

“Hey, you! Come down here and face me like a wolf!”

 

“Don’t you mean like a man?”

 

“No, you see,” Yami walked out and up the stairs with the wolves at his side, “I’ve been running through the jungle, I’ve been running with the wolves to get to him. I’m not about to let you have my puzzle but I’m also not about to let you hurt what belongs to me. These are my brothers and he is my mate… you fucked up when you messed with me and my pack!”

 

Before the man could say something back, the wolves were jumping on him and mauling him. This gave Yami time to race to Yugi and free him from his bonds. Yugi looked up at Yami with those big amethyst eyes Yami adored and felt like he was home. Yugi smiled as the wolves surrounded them, the young pup hustling up the stairs and jumping into Yugi’s lap. Yugi let the pup lick him before they both looked up at Yami.

 

“Can I keep him?”

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **When She Loved Me from Toy Story 2 – puzzleshipping**



“Say it to me again, Yami! Promise it!”

 

“I already told you, Yugi! I will always love you.”

 

Two children, two best friends laid with each other giggling on a blanket in a backyard. Yugi and Yami were inseparable since the day they met. Their parents thought it was because they looked nearly identical. Anyone else would’ve thought that they were brothers but surprisingly they weren’t in any way.

 

Yami was taller than Yugi and had crimson red eyes while Yugi had the biggest purple orbs. Yami tended to be seen as mean by other kids but that was only because he would beat up the kids that made fun of Yugi. Yugi was sensitive and was normally other kids’ target since he was so small and would cry at the littlest of insults. Yami always came to his rescue, protecting him from the bullies and drying his tears.

 

They were neighbors, often being seen in the other’s house as if they lived there. Yugi loved Yami’s family, even if his father tended to scare him from time to time when he yelled. Yami loved Yugi’s parents and was deeply saddened when he heard they died in a plane crash. Yugi was with his grandfather at the time, thankfully being spared of death.

 

But the death of his parents caused a chain reaction of terrible things to happen to Yugi. With his parents gone, that meant he would no longer be Yami’s neighbor since he would be living with his grandfather from then on. Yami still remembered standing on the sidewalk watching Yugi’s car drive away with the small blonde staring out the back window, tears streaming down his face and a hand on the window.

 

Yugi was grateful he would still be in the same school district as Yami but he was never in Yami’s room. They were always separated from each other. The only time they could see each other was at recess. They would meet up at the swings and then they would determine what they were going to do next. Yet, that’s how it started until Yami made new friends.

 

It started with Yami coming late to their meet up spot until Yami just stopped coming altogether. Yet, as the years passed Yugi kept meeting up at that same spot, watching Yami playing with the other kids and praying that one day he would come back to him. Yami was drifting away from him and it broke his little heart.

 

As they got older, Yami got referred to as the resident popular bad boy in school. Yugi was cast aside as a nobody with his only friend being a misfit from Brooklyn, Joey. Yugi would admit that Joey was a close friend to him but Yami would always be his best friend. Yami was his entire childhood. He couldn’t just forget the bond they shared or the promise Yami made.

 

Kaiba was Yami’s Joey. Yami couldn’t help but feel like a part of him was missing but he could never put his finger on it. Kaiba was just there to fill the void, just as Joey was there to help fill the void in Yugi. Occasionally, Yugi and Yami would bump into each other in the halls but it was never anything more than a hi and bye or a passing glance. It was almost as if they never even met each other.

 

It was the first day of senior year and Yami was walking to school when he heard the sound of someone crying. He turned around the corner and saw a boy that looked similar to him except smaller about to get punched by a boy Yami had seen hanging around the other bullies. This small look-a-like was crying just waiting for the pain to come… _Yugi!_

 

Yami raced forward and punched the guy before they got a chance to hit Yugi. Yami sent the guy running to school, puffing his chest out for an added measure. When Yami was sure the guy was gone he turned to Yugi, who was now a puddle of tears on the ground. He looked up at Yami, “Why would you do that for me?”

 

“Yugi, I’ve already told you…”

 

Yugi’s breath hitched at the feeling of Yami’s arms wrapped around him, holding him like he used to when they were kids. Yugi felt Yami place a kiss on top of his head and that’s when he snaked his little arms around Yami, trying to pull him closer. Yami squeezed the smaller male, he was never going to let him go again. Yugi smiled through the tears as Yami spoke again.

 

“I will always love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just going to make it be a habit that the 5th story will always be the saddest one. I didn't even mean to do that for this one but I mean... now I'm definitely going to make it a thing. Anyways, thank you for reading! I'll try to get another chapter out soon but no promises! If you liked reading this don't forget to click that "kudos" button! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never gotten emotional writing until I wrote #5... if you listen to the song while you read it it might get you in your feels but maybe that's just me... anyways! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next ten songs next chapter! :)


End file.
